guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor (rating)
How much damage reduction does armor give? --Hewus 16:36, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :I just pointed to it in the article, it's in Damage. --Karlos 17:07, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Thanks, that's exactly what I was looking for :) --Hewus 18:19, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) Is the term "Armor Level" still used by the game at all? I think it used to, but can't find any equipment that says AL or Armor Level anymore -PanSola 08:32, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :Bump At what armor does damage just do 100%? As in does 0 armor mean 2x damage, and 40 armor mean 1x damage? :You should read damage, but the short version is there's no answer. It's all relative; 12 in an attribute versus 60 AL will deal the listed damage. Adding 40 AL will halve damage, removing 40 AL will double it. --Fyren 06:16, 29 December 2006 (CST) Move: reason & plan #. Move "Armor level" to "Armor rating" #. Fix all links originally to "Armor level" to go to "Armor rating" #. Remove the usage of the abbreviation "AL", change it to "Armor" (using piped link to "Armor rating") #. Change Damage article wording to use "Armor rating" vs "Damage rating" #. Let a month or two to pass by, so people get used to it. #. Exclusivify the concept of "Armor level" as something of a more generic measure, in that Warrior armor will have 20 more Armor rating compared to Monk armor of the same "level". This will simply many existing articles dealing with armor. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:50, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :The game only uses the term "armor." Everyone uses either "armor" or "armor level/AL." We should not make up a new term. --68.142.14.19 13:11, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::I see it as "The game only uses the term 'armor.' We are currently making up the term 'armor level'. I want to rename something from a term we made up ourselves to another term we made up ourselves." The term "Armor level" was originally chosen to mirror the term SonOfRah used, but otherwise I don't see it as being something prevalent term at all. I've actually encountered people confused as to why GuildWiki calls it "armor level" as opposed to something else. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:40, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :::No, we did not come up with the term. We used it because everyone in the game interested in the actual mechanics used the term when the game was early. Either "armor" or leave it be. --68.142.14.19 20:56, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::::So, you will accept "Armor (rating)" as a compromise? To disambiguate it with the actual Armor. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:02, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Yes (assuming it always gets linked as armor (rating) or whatever to remove the tag). --68.142.14.19 21:05, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Alternately, we can rename "Armor level" to "Armor (rating)" or "Armor (value)", but then it's harder to come up with a corresponding term to rename the "damage level" to. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:42, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Reorganisation I am trying to improve the armor information pages (see Talk:Armor types). I moved information from Basic armor to this article. I deleted the following table because it was written before insignias. If anyone is interested in re-writing the table and finding a way to include it in the article, please do it. :) I didn't want to delete it completely in case someone thinks it is useful. --''Glynnis'' 14:28, 29 January 2007 (CST) Skills - armor cap? From the Armor (rating) page: "There is a cap of +25 armor from skills. Single skills may exceed this cap." Can someone detail where this information came from and elaborate on it please? This statement makes it sound as though it is a waste of time to build a skill bar that gives you more than +25 armor. The statement above notes that "...single skills may exceed this cap." and indeed they do, so what is this statement trying to say? Is it ok to have ONE skill with more than +25 armor....but don't try to use multiple skills that go over +25 armor because it is capped? Very confusing. I would appreciate anyone's insight into this. Also is this just meaning "skills" but not including: shouts, enchantments, signets, etc...? Again, if someone could link to the source of this information, or explain this better it would be great. Thanks. Crypt Tick 18:07, 19 September 2007 (CDT) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Game_updates/2007_June From this page I quote "Added a cap of +25 to the armor buff when stacking skills. A single skill can still push the bonus over +25. Bonuses from shields, weapons, insignia, and inscriptions are not affected and still stack." This was part of the skill update that took place on Friday, June 15, 2007.--Ryudo 22:38, 23 September 2007 (CDT) : guess I'll explain. say your playing a E/w with lvl 16 earth prayers and lvl 10 tactics. You have the skills armor of earth, "watch yourself", and defensive stance. You cast armor of earth, giving yourself +62 armor. Good for you! thats how much of a bonus you get. Now, in addition to that, you also use Watch Yourself and Defensive stance. Now, with watch yourself being +18 armor at lvl 10, and defensive stance being +24 armor, you would think you have "62+18+24=104" 104 extra armor. But you dont. You have 62 extra armor because the system doesnt allow all that to stack, and instead takes the highest value, being armor of earth, and uses that. So the armor from watch yourself and defensive stance does not help you. Now, while all 3 of those are still up, some bastard mesmer comes and uses shatter enchant on you, so now you no longer have armor of earth. you have defensive stance and watchyourself, so "18+24." But since the system caps at +25 armor, you really have "18+7 OR 24+1" (take your pick, either way its a total of +25). So in conclusion "1 skill can push you over +25 bonus armor, combinations of skills can push you up to +25 bonus armor." Of course, your basic armor, weapons, and offhand armor bonuses/penalties apply as well.--Ryudo 00:29, 24 September 2007 (CDT) If I have a bonder bond 3 enchantments on me, none of these enchantments +armor, but i have SoR(+40) and Armor of Earth(+62) on will I have full +102 armor(cap of 6 skills is 125)? Or the cap only count the skills that +armor(so it will be still +62)? :Noticed while playing the other day that shouts also stack upon +armor skills that state they are skills. For example, where i was tanking, i had Dolyak Signet on, for +40 armor and was taking 5 dmg from a ranger preperation every time i was hit. I then used "I Am Unstoppable" (+24 armor) and the damage i was taking went down to 3, though if i use Defensive stance (also +24 armor) i don't get any more damage reduction. I don't know what the real rule is - maybe I Am unstoppable makes a difference as its a shout, or PvE only, I don't know yet - maybe somebody else would like to find out. Prehaps where it says "There is a cap of +25 armor from skills", it really means 'skills' so 'enchantments' (such as great dwarf armor) and 'shouts' (like I Am Unstoppable) can build up past +25 or whatever your highest armor buff is. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 79.67.51.56 ( ) }. ::What preparation was it? Did you have a + attribute shield on? Did you have any other equipment on that could have added armor or reduced damage? (This information is needed for proper testing) --Gimmethegepgun 19:02, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::It was Choking Gas. No, I was just wearing my normal armor, and equip, everything would have stayed the same. I can't think of any places that it would be easy to test it, i was at The Deep, being hit by Leviathan heads in the Aspect of Lethargy room. ::::Just curious if anyone confirmed or disproved this either way? Curious if skills like "I Am Unstoppable" bypass the +25 cap rule. Shadowlance 19:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I just added a note about IAU apparently bypassing the +25 stacking cap rule. Some additional discussion about this here in this guru thread: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10349366. Shadowlance 17:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also been noticed by some fool on GWW who used it as proof that there was no armor cap. :\ (T/ ) 10:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) cap with penalties? how does the armour cap work with -armour skills? like, if i'm using healing signet and kinetic armour(at +80), will i have +80, +40, or +25? what if i'm using healing signet, kinetic armour, and watch yourself(at +20)? will i have +80, +60, +40, or +25? what if i'm using elemental resistance(at -16 physical), watch yourself(at +20) and dolyak signet(at +24)? will i have +25 or +8 against physical? Reply: Dude, Healing Signet gives you MINUS 40 armor, not PLUS 40 armor. Seriously! but if you use kinetic armor at +80 and then -40 with heal signet, then you will (if it follows the rule that it should) have +40 armor. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.250.17.54 ( ) }. :He KNOWS that it's MINUS 40, he's ASKING how the stacking rule will go, since it is technically 2 skills' armor effects stacking together, so it might cap at +25 and not +40 --Gimmethegepgun 21:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Current Maximum Armour just an interesting little piece of trivia for whoever cares, the current maximum armour rating possible is 248 - note it is only possible vs elemental damage: 70 + 30 for ranger armour, +15 for an insignia (whatever one, the highest a ranger can get is +15 vs a specific element), +7 for a weapon of warding, +16 for a shield, + 10 for the shield inscription with the same damage type as the insignia on the armour, and +100 for "save yourselves!". This would mean that 100 damage would do a massive 3.8475 damage :D Caecus 04:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Nope, coz we have convert hexes, so +410 instead of 100, also, ur wow part is bullsh*t so...: 410+100+15+16+10=546, so if we are taking 100 damage into account, you would take 0,0225830078125 damage, so 1...(wuhy) 22:49, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Not Weapon of Warding, a Weapon; of Warding. Caecus is right, there's an extra +7. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) A more complete list of armor effect on damage Percent damage taken, assuming no spells, no absorption nor other effects GW-Susan 12:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) armor dmg armor dmg armor dmg armor dmg 0 282.84 | 50 118.92 | 100 50.00 | 150 21.02 1 277.98 | 51 116.88 | 101 49.14 | 151 20.66 2 273.21 | 52 114.87 | 102 48.30 | 152 20.31 3 268.51 | 53 112.90 | 103 47.47 | 153 19.96 4 263.90 | 54 110.96 | 104 46.65 | 154 19.61 5 259.37 | 55 109.05 | 105 45.85 | 155 19.28 6 254.91 | 56 107.18 | 106 45.06 | 156 18.95 7 250.53 | 57 105.34 | 107 44.29 | 157 18.62 8 246.23 | 58 103.53 | 108 43.53 | 158 18.30 9 242.00 | 59 101.75 | 109 42.78 | 159 17.99 10 237.84 | 60 100.00 | 110 42.04 | 160 17.68 11 233.76 | 61 98.28 | 111 41.32 | 161 17.37 12 229.74 | 62 96.59 | 112 40.61 | 162 17.08 13 225.79 | 63 94.93 | 113 39.91 | 163 16.78 14 221.91 | 64 93.30 | 114 39.23 | 164 16.49 15 218.10 | 65 91.70 | 115 38.56 | 165 16.21 16 214.35 | 66 90.13 | 116 37.89 | 166 15.93 17 210.67 | 67 88.58 | 117 37.24 | 167 15.66 18 207.05 | 68 87.06 | 118 36.60 | 168 15.39 19 203.50 | 69 85.56 | 119 35.97 | 169 15.12 20 200.00 | 70 84.09 | 120 35.36 | 170 14.87 21 196.56 | 71 82.65 | 121 34.75 | 171 14.61 22 193.19 | 72 81.23 | 122 34.15 | 172 14.36 23 189.87 | 73 79.83 | 123 33.56 | 173 14.11 24 186.61 | 74 78.46 | 124 32.99 | 174 13.87 25 183.40 | 75 77.11 | 125 32.42 | 175 13.63 26 180.25 | 76 75.79 | 126 31.86 | 176 13.40 27 177.15 | 77 74.48 | 127 31.32 | 177 13.17 28 174.11 | 78 73.20 | 128 30.78 | 178 12.94 29 171.12 | 79 71.95 | 129 30.25 | 179 12.72 30 168.18 | 80 70.71 | 130 29.73 | 180 12.50 31 165.29 | 81 69.50 | 131 29.22 | 181 12.29 32 162.45 | 82 68.30 | 132 28.72 | 182 12.07 33 159.66 | 83 67.13 | 133 28.22 | 183 11.87 34 156.92 | 84 65.98 | 134 27.74 | 184 11.66 35 154.22 | 85 64.84 | 135 27.26 | 185 11.46 36 151.57 | 86 63.73 | 136 26.79 | 186 11.27 37 148.97 | 87 62.63 | 137 26.33 | 187 11.07 38 146.41 | 88 61.56 | 138 25.88 | 188 10.88 39 143.89 | 89 60.50 | 139 25.44 | 189 10.69 40 141.42 | 90 59.46 | 140 25.00 | 190 10.51 41 138.99 | 91 58.44 | 141 24.57 | 191 10.33 42 136.60 | 92 57.43 | 142 24.15 | 192 10.15 43 134.26 | 93 56.45 | 143 23.73 | 193 9.98 44 131.95 | 94 55.48 | 144 23.33 | 194 9.81 45 129.68 | 95 54.53 | 145 22.93 | 195 9.64 46 127.46 | 96 53.59 | 146 22.53 | 196 9.47 47 125.27 | 97 52.67 | 147 22.14 | 197 9.31 48 123.11 | 98 51.76 | 148 21.76 | 198 9.15 49 121.00 | 99 50.87 | 149 21.39 | 199 8.99